All Over the Road
by thefairestofthemall
Summary: [Set after 2x19] Heading home was certainly far from Snow and Charming's minds, especially when a drive to the bed and breakfast ends up turning into so much more.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own OUAT or any of its characters.

**Author's Note: **Set directly after 2x19, when Snow and Charming are "gonna head on home". Not to mention that I still firmly believe they only call each other Snow and Charming when they're _alone_.

I would truly and profoundly like to dedicate this to my husband/partner-in-feels/soulmate in an entirely friend way/best friend, Bethany. I don't think this can possibly compare to some of the fantastic things we've written together in the past, but this was written entirely for you, and I sincerely hope that you love it as much as I love cinnamon hot chocolate. You're truly wonderful, and this is for you. Also, Sally, if you happen to read this, I do know CPR if you need me to revive you.

* * *

**All Over the Road**

"_We're gonna head on home."_

Or, rather, to the bed and breakfast.

Despite how they were five words, five simple words, there was a secret meaning behind them that held a hidden, unspoken promise. If anything, the eager tone of his voice contained so much shrill excitement that it could easily spill their evening plans to one of their closest friends, but Charming had never been one for subtlety.

Neither has she, for that matter. Lust could easily make animals out of the humblest, fairest, and kindest of people. Even princes and princesses.

The engine roars to life, rustling amongst the eerie silence of the small, quiet town of Storybrooke. The truck is old, surely as old as their daughter, but the wheels still gradually begin to roll smoothly against the paved road. A sheer luxury compared to the endless bumps and rocks on the dirt roads of the Enchanted Forest.

A smile crosses her lips as her eyes look back to observe her friends happily make their way to the diner, and all too soon are they stopped idly before a red light.

It's quiet, too quiet. The silence can fill empty voids with a peaceful melody only few can hear, but it can also allow unwanted thoughts to resurface — horrid thoughts of her darkened heart claiming to consume her once more.

It doesn't surprise her in any way when her husband's gentle fingers begin to fumble with the radio. All for the change of thought she so desperately needed, and she still loves how he can read her mind with a simple gaze into her eyes. A soft melody instantly fills the small space between them, followed by beautiful words she knows David has heard before. He hums along, fingers tapping against the steering wheel, right foot pressing slowly against the gas pedal once the light turns bright green.

_And I will love you, baby – Always. And I'll be there forever and a day – Always._

His gaze momentarily locks with her own, his signature cheeky grin present on his lips as he leans over to press a gentle kiss against her cheek.

How _had_ she ended up so lucky?

"We don't have to go to Granny's tonight," she whispers softly and seductively in his ear, a hand trailing slowly up and down his thigh. It's enough to make him abruptly jerk the truck to a stop on the deserted road, his breathing hitched as her fingers trail slowly down his inner thigh. She can already feel his muscles strain through the fabric by her tantalizing touches, if the firm bulge of his arousal pressing against his pants wasn't an indication enough. "Not when we can drive to the forest instead. Alone."

It elicits a soft groan from deep within him, red lips biting and tugging at his earlobe to taunt him even more.

"Snow…" he breathes, her name tangled with lust, desire, and love.

Yes. Oh _yes_, she does know him. She knows his body better than she knows her own. She knows every touch and every word that can make him want her _so desperately_ that it consumes his every thought and invades his soul with a deep, urgent hunger for her.

He isn't the only one who can be irresistibly seductive.

"Mhm?" she hums, pressing a lingering kiss against the soft spot below his ear.

David swallows, his voice thick as his fingers tightly grip the steering wheel. "Please…let me drive…."

"Why?" Mischief glazes over her green eyes, while a playful smirk tugs on the corner of her lips; letting her clear intentions known.

As to be expected, his lips upturn into a pout, and his eyes beg for him all the words that he doesn't dare to utter. Of course, she's pulled a similar look countlessly as a child to her father. She had contently watched as his resolve would always break in mere seconds, and, when it came to her husband, she was very quick to realize that she and her father were more alike that she had thought.

She too couldn't say no to the look that resembled a pleading puppy more than the brave, courageous prince she had married. Twice.

"Lead the way, _Prince Charming_."

* * *

They reach the forest in record time.

The truck had sped through the empty streets, so quickly she had to remind him more times that she was willing to count to slow down, but her words had all lost themselves in translation. There were a few advantages when it came to having your daughter as the town sheriff, and surely this was one of them.

Of course, Snow knew well enough that when it came to her husband wanting something, whether it was striking an opponent or putting forth new war strategies, it had be done _now_.

Unless he pushes his needs away to torment her even more in return.

"What are you doing?" she inquiries pressingly, hand gripping his forearm as he pushes the truck door open after halting the truck where the road ends.

He pulls out the two blankets they kept in the truck from behind his seat, a smirk threatening to tug on the corner of his lips. "I thought you wanted to watch the stars with me?"

And the door is slammed shut before she can voice a single protest.

"Charming!" she sneers, an unamused look in her eyes as she glares at him from the back window.

David pays her no heed. He unlatches the tailgate and climbs into the trunk of the truck, lying back against one of the blankets he had brought with his hands resting behind his head.

Amongst the crickets chirping and the rustling of crisp leaves, she can only stand the silence for a few seconds more before she already finds herself joining her husband's side.

The cold, chilly breeze pierces through the warm fabric of her grey coat, earning a shiver on her behalf despite the grey beret and matching black gloves she's wearing. Stars are twinkling in the sky amongst the shimmering moonlight, bringing light to the darkness. Enough light to see the bemused smile flash on her husband's lips as he lies so _happily _by himself.

Payback was stirring in mind, incessantly, restlessly, until everything she planned to do to him tonight was sketched out in exquisite detail. Yet, for now, she's perfectly content to climb in the trunk of the truck to join him. Innocently lying with her husband late at night in the empty forest.

For now.

"How _c__harming_, Charming," she remarks.

He grins at that. "Only for you, my darling."

At last, do their bodies finally mold together like two pieces of a puzzle, forming only one. A leg slips between his own, intertwining them further, while her arm slips around his abdomen to pull him even closer against her. Closer, closer, and even closer._ Always_ closer. They could never be close enough. He too, wraps an arm around her shoulders, tightening his grip around her as though she'll suddenly vanish from his grasp.

It truly was the only way she could ever imagine herself lying with her Prince Charming.

Minutes quietly tick by, stars shimmering brightly against the dark sky. Love, want, desire, lust, and need twirls thickly in the air they breathe, and, instead of past mistakes and darkened hearts, all she can think of is of the love she holds in her heart for her best friend, her true love, her soulmate, her partner in every sense of the word, her _husband_.

They keep laying innocently together, a warm blanket tangled with their bodies now, until a finger brushes under her chin. Her head tilts upwards, lusted blue eyes meeting green ones, lips pursed and leaning over to press against her own. There could be a war happening around them, and neither would notice. Not anymore. Nothing else matters when it is only them and their bodies tangled together in a mess of sheets. Not even her darkened heart, the beans, Regina, the Enchanted Forest…

In the midst of adventure and royals threatening to hurt them, they had found one another. They always would, for if there was one thing both Snow White and Prince Charming knew, was that their love was eternal and an everlasting fire that would never die in the heath of the chilliest winters. It was a inexplicable force that drew them to each other and left them yearning for more; yearning for enough words and actions that could even begin to describe and express what they truly felt in their hearts.

And she pours all the love she feels for him into the kiss.

David groans softly at the sudden, impatient passion gradually increasing as she kisses him over and over again — slow kisses, lingering kisses, passionate kisses, deep kisses, rough kisses, butterfly kisses, urgent kisses. But being next to him, she soon realizes, isn't nearly as good as being on top of him. If he was under the impression that she would be willing to give him dominance after his little stunt, he was clearly mistaken.

Both their lips are swollen as she breaks the kiss, and the sharp gasp he utters is a clear indication of his disapproval as she swiftly moves her body to sit upon his midsection. Her legs straddle his hips, hands resting against his chest, while her fingers curl themselves possessively into the fabric.

_Mine_, she thinks. _My_ husband. _All mine_ to love, cherish, and hold.

She remains still, observing silently as David's hands rest on her hips and slowly attempt to slide underneath her coat. _Attempt_, since her hands hold his wrists and prevent them from going any further; driving him absolutely _mad_ with need.

"Snow…" he pleads, whining softly.

"Yes, Charming?" is her reply, eyes dancing with mischief. "I thought you wanted to gaze at the stars with me?"

"Please, Snow…" he tries again, his piercing blue eyes begging for him.

But she shakes her head, and grinds her hips excruciatingly slowly against his. He groans, hips pushing against hers. His desperate need for her shouldn't give her pleasure, but it does, and she only smiles as he begins to grind against her to urge her on with another groan. "_Snow_…"

After pondering the thought, Snow can't exactly help but give in and let go of his wrists. _Especially _since there are far too many layers of clothing separating their bodies, and they _need_ to be removed. Immediately. She craves the soft touch of his skin, the moans she elicits out of him when her hands roam down his body.

It's such an overwhelming sensation that she doesn't notice the smirk on David's lips, nor the way he grips his hands on her waist until now. "Char—" But with a quick twist of his hips, the rest of the word is lost in translation. The stubborn princess finds herself lying beneath her prince at his mercy, a sharp gasp filling the overwhelming silence that surrounds them.

In retaliation, Snow wraps her arms around his neck, pulling his head and body flush against her own. Lips crash into each other, the kiss deepening with every passing second. Her fingers tangle themselves into his hair, clutching onto them as he bites down playfully onto her lower lip and sucks. She moans at the gesture, and moans again as his hands travel down her body to unbutton her coat. Her arms are open wide as he pushes the sleeves off, steady hands lifting her body up slightly to grab and discard it aside, and she does the same for him and his leather jacket.

David's lips seek her own, and her lips part to allow him full access. He moans, slipping his tongue into her mouth as his hands slip under her long sleeved shirt in a unified movement. She sighs into the kiss, brushing her tongue against his. It doesn't take long until her shirt is bunched up in his hands, being pushed upwards, and his fingertips brushing against her fair skin earns a series of moans she knows he's enjoying to hear.

Noises he'll surely never get tired of hearing.

Their lips part as her arms lift into the air, the shirt being pushed past her hands and up her arms until it's discarded aside to join the rest of her clothing.

They shouldn't be doing this in the back of his truck, in the middle of the forest where the road ends, let alone at night when the chilly wind is so cold that the exposed skin racks her body with shivers.

Shivers her husband must already be intent on making disappear in record time.

David's head lowers to press kisses against her neck, sucking and nipping at the skin. She's moaning now, losing herself in the pleasure it gives her, but soon enough she knows she'll be scolding him for all the marks he's left. Marks that will later have to be covered with a ridiculous amount of cover-up and a scarf. Possessive marks that indicate well enough to everyone in Storybrooke that she is taken and happily married to the charmingest man in all the lands.

_Her_ Charming.

"I love you," he whispers against her skin, leaving a trail of kisses from her neck to her collarbone, lingering a moment to suck at the skin, before travelling further down to kiss the skin above her heart. A heart that is still capable of loving despite the darkness invading it.

A heart her husband knows better than she ever has, and ever will.

"I love you too," she breathes, fingers running through his hair.

He tilts his head up to smile at her, a smile that leaves her breathless and makes her heart pound rapidly against her chest, until his lips lean down to press a kiss against her sternum. It elicits a moan from deep within her, and he proceeds to slide his hands beneath her; nimble fingers unsnapping her bra and slipping the straps slowly down her arms, leaving nothing but exposed skin.

A shiver runs through her body, but vanishes the moment one of his hands cups her breast. In its place is a moan, followed by a sharp gasp as his thumb brushes over her nipple. It hardens at the touch, and, when he takes the other in his mouth, warmth surges everywhere through her body. She wants him, _needs_ him so desperately.

Impatiently, she begins to tug his sweater up after carefully removing his gun holster. David chuckles, as he always does when she grows impatient, before swiftly taking it off for her. It's discarded with the rest of her clothes, and she runs her hands over the smooth texture of his muscular chest; relishing the warmth that radiates from his skin.

"Are you cold?" he asks worriedly, kissing her stomach as his fingers unbutton her pants in one quick gesture.

It should be obvious enough that she is, even after every tantalizing touch, yet she can't bring herself to respond when he slowly slips her underwear down her legs. Her breath catches, the words she so desperately wants to say appearing to be stuck in her throat.

Yes, she knows _exactly_ what to expect. It's the grin, the way his lips suck at the skin of her neck, and his fingers… Oh.

_Oh_.

Her breath falls in deep, uneven pants as he strokes her with his finger. Slowly at first, then gradually increasing in speed. The rush of sensations only leaves her wanting more, more, _more_, and well enough her wish is granted when he slips a finger inside of her, then another.

Instead of painfully digging into his flesh, Snow's fingers clutch tightly onto the blanket. So tightly that she's sure the fabric is inches away from tearing. But, as the pleasure only builds as David's fingers thrust in and out, tongue now flicking the small bundle of nerves when she's too quiet to his liking, her body loses itself to pleasure.

She's flushed everywhere, and Charming knows well enough what he's doing when he touches her right… _there_. Huffs and pants escape from her lips like a train whistle, likely startling the wilderness surrounding them, and her hips push against his hand. She craves the release. She wants to give in with every ounce of her being, but, for tonight, this was not the way. They shall do this as they do everything: _together_.

"Charming," she breathes, a warning and a plea all at once.

David seems to get the hint, and he pulls away to look at her with so much love and adoration that it temporarily leaves her breathless. She half expects him to taunt her even more, but instead he discards his pants, then his boxers, and presses his body flush against her own. It's skin against skin, body against body, and hands roaming to touch every inch of her skin to map out the familiar feel of it all. He's warm, tight, and hard — she can feel it pressing against her stomach — and she only wants him even more, if that's possible.

He presses his forehead to hers, and she relishes the undying love that she feels for him. "Please make love to me," she whispers, impatience evident in her tone.

Again, he chuckles at her impatience, but, as he pulls back to gaze into her eyes, she knows that all he can think about is _her_. He's relishing the pride he feels by how her lips are swollen from their kisses, how fair cheeks are flushed a deep, crimson red, and how errant, short ebony hair is disheveled. He is the _only_ one who gets to see her this way, and the only one that ever will. But, she is also the only one who can see him this way as well; see the love and adoration glowing in his blue eyes, the scars on his bare chest that hold both good and painful memories, the way his short hair is somehow always a disheveled mess when they make love because of her, and she too relishes the thought of it all.

"You're so beautiful," he murmurs against her lips, kissing her deeply, shifting and repositioning his hips above her own.

Finally, nothing else matters as he thrusts into her — losing herself in the familiarity of it all as they groan together in unison — adjusting and reveling to the feel of him inside her. Her hands rest on his hips, fingers curling into the skin as his hips begin to rock against hers. She meets him thrust for thrust, their bodies moving in perfect sync as they always do. They move as one, and are joined together as intimately as they can be; one body, one soul, one mind.

In this moment, neither needs any words to express what they feel in their hearts. After all, actions have always meant more to her than words.

Snow's arms and legs link around his body, eliciting a pleasured groan from her husband, pushing him further inside of her as he pants heavily against her lips; the kiss urgent and rough. She swallows her name as it tumbles twice from her lips, soon moaning in response to his mouth moving to her neck to nip and suck at the skin. He moans her name then, hands holding onto her hips with such intense force that she knows that there will be a line of bruises in the morning.

In the heart of the forest, their ends bearing on them like the crash of waves, both are kissing each other harder and more urgently. His thrusts are frantic, fingers dragging against his shoulders as he groans, whilst his own fingers dig even more painfully into the skin of her hips. She moans loudly, her body shuddering under his touch, her hips arching against his, pushing him even further inside of her. The pressure mounts between them, pleasure pooling around them, and they're both _so _close. She can feel it; feel the way his body rocks against hers. Just as the truck rocks up and down with them. Up and down, up and down…

And with a cry, his name at the tip of her tongue, they both release together, and she comes on him hard and fast. Her vision blurs, the wave of shrill ecstasy taking over her mind and soul, her breathing hitched and uneven. His muscles tense beneath her, her heart racing as his own orgasm claims him.

They never could be quiet, aside from the very rare times where they had secretly made love in the midst of danger and guards racing after them, but when the pleasure ebbs, his thrusts gradually coming to a halt, and her husband's body falls against her own. He groans contentedly, lips pressing a lingering kiss against her shoulder as he wraps a blanket around them; swaddling them in their warmth.

"Much better than Granny's," David comments breathlessly, and she can feel the small smirk on his lips against her skin.

She laughs heartily, fingers lazily trailing up and down his spine. "Uh huh?"

"Mhm."

"But we do have to return home soon," she painfully reminds him, and his head tilts to meet her gaze.

"No, we don't. I'm not done yet."

His lips claim hers in a passionate kiss, all thoughts of leaving instantly vanishing from her thoughts.

Perhaps another round or two wouldn't hurt.

* * *

After another round and countless marks left on their bodies, they lie half asleep in each other's arms under the bright moonlight and shimmering stars. They're both drowning in the moment, enjoying the peaceful serenity that can only come with seclusion as warm lips press tender kisses against her hair.

That is, until they both hear a branch snap nearby, followed by a thud of footsteps.

"David?" she whispers worriedly, sitting up and keeping the blankets wrapped firmly around them.

He hears it too, and his body shoots up with hers as he instinctively reaches over for his gun. With an arm wrapped tightly around her waist, he points it directly towards the echoing noises.

It could be anyone or anything. A wild animal, a citizen from Storybrooke, a…

An entire search party.

"We found them, sister!" Grumpy shouts, and she glares at her husband. It was definitely _hours_ past the original time they had informed Emma that they would be home by. And, if it was any indication, you never knew what could happen in this little town.

Including having all of their friends walking in on them.

"Charming!" she sneers, her face already half hidden by the blanket.

David only glances down at her with his charming grin, and she wants so badly to wipe it off and vanish into thin air. Away from the flashlights being pointed directly towards them. She cringes away at the bright lights at first, blinking rapidly to adjust herself to them. There was only the dwarfs and Red, and she's beyond grateful that she can't see Emma anywhere in sight.

It was now or never.

"We were only gazing at the stars!" she spills nervously, her husband chuckling next to her.

_Subtle_, Charming.

"Without your clothes?" Ruby counters sternly, and she only buries her head further into the blanket. "We were all worried sick about you two!"

"And we're very sorry for troubling all of you."

No, this isn't something a simple apology can fix. In fact, she can already tell that they're in so much trouble, and if they weren't, her best friend would make _sure_ that they were. For one, it was never a good thing to have an irritated wolf against you. But, as long as she has her husband by her side, she knows that they can surpass every obstacle _together_. The only way they did everything.

"Are we allowed to have another five minutes of uninterrupted time?"

And her husband's words are met with a shrill laugh as she leans in for a kiss.

More than anything, she knows that she couldn't possibly love him more only for being _him_. Even after being caught by their dearest friends.

Subtlety has never been their thing anyway.


End file.
